Wedding Chimes
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Six months until the Uzumaki-Uchiha wedding. Six months to woo over the woman of my dreams. Six months to sweep Ino off her feet. Six months is all I need. Mission Accepted. Sakura POV. Warning: Yaoi, Yuri


**Hello! I'm a sad sad person. Easier to be a starter than to be a finisher! O.o Well, my very first attempt at yuri! XD Hope you all like it.**

**Warning: Yaoi and yuri, if offended, please close this page. You do not need to read it if it offends you in any way.**

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me!**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan!" I look up from the scriptures just in time to see the blond barge in, panting heavily might I add, and stumbling his way towards my desk. I sigh heavily and place down the item in my hands down on the hardwood table, knowing I won't be able to take another glance at it anytime soon.

"Hokage-sama," I say evenly, perking one of my eyebrows in questioning. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

"Drop the formalities, Sakura-chan!" He struts out his lower lip and widens his eyes. I snort loudly. Like that would work on me.

"What is it, Naruto," I say rudely, all formalities forgotten, and cross my arms across my chest. "Do you need something, because unlike some people, I like to get my job done," I reply dryly.

He bounces his way over and plops on top of my table, his back facing me. I grimace. "As much as I appreciate the view, could you kindly remove your buttocks from my face?"

He wiggles his bottom in response. "Why? Does it distract you?"

"If only. It serves more as a disturbance than as a distraction," I pull my gaze away and turn to face the window. At least it holds scenery I could appreciate.

"Hey! I-"

"What do you want?" I interrupt him, before he goes on to his rambling. There was a short pause and I glance at him.

"Ano," he fidgets with his robe, the one he received a year ago when he was promoted Hokage. It was a strange site. Naruto does not hesitate. He shouts, yells and he rambles, but this is the first time I've actually seen him speechless. I couldn't compress the smirk.

"Cat got your tongue?" I smile gleely to myself when I see him gape at me. A few minutes pass and still no reply. I sigh once more, and stretch my arm.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me." Ah, that's more like him. "You hit harder than any man I know. You sure you're not one?" I fiercely glare at him, only gaining satisfaction when he "eeps" quite loudly and makes a move to scoot away, further from me and out of hitting range.

"So?" I ask him. "What did you want?"

He deeply in hales and answers in what sounds like a foreign language to me.

"I see," I nod my head, then smack him across the head.

"Ow!"

"You idiot! You think I understand when you're talking up a tornado? Speak slower!"

He rubs his head and pouts at me. I made a show of rolling my eyes.

"Me and Sasuke-"

"Sasuke and I," I interrupt him, correcting his grammar. He glares at me which I kindly return.

"Sasuke and I," he emphasizes, "Want you to be our best man."

I nod to myself. "Sure," I hear myself say, and it wasn't until after I agree that I remember what he had asked me. "Married?" I think my eyes are about to pop out of my head.

"Yeah, yeah!" He answers happily, nodding his head rapidly, sending his golden blocks astray.

I stare at him as though as he grew another head. "You've only been together for a year!" I am officially shocked.

"I know. You know Sasuke-"

"He likes to move fast." I finish for him, and he sighs.

"Yeah, he does."

"Well, at least you can start on the baby-making process now," I comment, watching for his reaction.

"We've already started-" he starts, before closing his mouth tight and clasping his hand over his lips. "Y-you didn't hear that!" I smirk. "Sakura-chan! You tricked me!"

I shrug my shoulders. "You're just too gullible. So, anything I need to prepare for your wedding, little bride?" I tease him as he turns bright red. He really is a cute little thing. I'm glad I didn't ruin our friendship over the Uchiha, and I've come to see them both as my brothers, and them I, as a sister though, not a brother.

"Sakura-chan!" He screeches and I wince, he could be a little too loud sometimes; probably why it might not be a good idea to room in the same hall as them during the wedding. "Well, you need a date."

"A date," I echo after him. He smirks at me, and I'm starting to think that maybe he's been hanging around the Uchiha a little too much.

"Mhmm! I'm pretty sure you already have someone in mind." He then smirks like the daredevil himself and I inwardly curse at him and his soon-to-be-husband. "Come on, use this opportunity," he suddenly says, softly. "It might be the last one you'll have."

I contemplate over what he said, and sigh in defeat. "When's the wedding?"

"Six months from now!" He replies happily, probably happy that he got me to agree. "And as the best man, you need to help me arrange the wedding, along with the bridesmaid." I blink. Bridesmaid? I open my mouth to ask the question, but he beat me to the answer.

"Ino," he says triumphantly, eyes sparkling weirdly. It felt as though the floor was shifting under me. "Like I said, this might your last chance. So treat it well!" And he bounces out of here, probably to let me think. I scratch the back of my head and sink into the chair. Great. Just great. Ino's the bridesmaid. I shot up from my seat. Wait. Six months. I grin to myself. Six months to woo over the woman of my dreams. Six months is all I need. Mission accepted.

* * *

**C'est fini! XD And so ends the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Good if you did, if you didn't, well that's why there are constructive criticisms, right? And no, alerts do not make me write faster, reviews do. **


End file.
